


Wrapped Up Like A Present

by ComplexityIsTheOnlyWayToHaveSimplicity, Irwinie



Series: Virgin [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Candy Canes, Christmas, Food Play, M/M, Smut, slut! Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplexityIsTheOnlyWayToHaveSimplicity/pseuds/ComplexityIsTheOnlyWayToHaveSimplicity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irwinie/pseuds/Irwinie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's turn. Luke decided hell take what Michael said and really make it something worthwhile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped Up Like A Present

When Calum came back the boys whistled seeing the dark purple marks littering his neck. They then teased him about wondering if they were fake. 

"You boys think they're fake?" He scoffed before pulling g of his shirt and first showing the front. The hand marks and scratches, the bites littering him. Then he slowly turned showing his tanned back smirking as he head the scrape of furniture moving ad the boys felt his back seeing all the scratches. 

"Shit Cal was your crush a mountain lion?" Michael winced.

"Mikey what the fuck are you on about? Those are obviously from a demon. But seriously I wish I had some. You sure you were a virgin?" Ashton piped in taking his hand away. 

"I've done research alright?". There was a chuckle after his sentence before he loped up the stairs. 

\- Now it was Michael's turn- 

When Michael said 'I'll be by around 8:00 make me want you' he certainly didn't expect this. He opened Luke's door stepping in and looking around a bit. His eyes fell on a mini candy cane with a winking face attached. He followed the trail his jaw dropping as he stepped into the living room. 

Luke's house was pretty grandeur to place a word on it. Clean crisp white floors, polished wooden rails, soft comfy couches. His living room had a sleek black coffee table with a deep rich red rug that had navy blue trim under it. A stack of coasters lay on the corner there were littered magazines and a few abandoned sticky notes. His couch was a warm gray with navy blue cushions. There were end tables all facing a mounted TV while below was a working fire place not a fake light one. 

What made Michael's cock fatten and his mouth water is the boy spread out on a great and blue rug far enough to be warm and not be in risk of being burned by the fire. There he sat with a Santa hat perched crooked on his head then a bright golden bow around his neck. Michaels eyes traveled down to see red swirls of colour along with candy canes painted into his pale skin. His eyes trailed down looking at him seeing candy can let pattern panties with white lace along with thigh high Christmas socks and a rather large plastic candy cane by him. He laid on a pillow upon the rug his legs spread at an inviting angle and his toes pointed. He looked up at Michael with lust filled eyes before smiling and arching his back. 

He finally noticed the little tag on the bow. Michael slowly wandered forward taking in the beauty set before him. Plucking the tag off he read:  
To: ~Michael~  
From: °Luke°

"You're just full of surprises aren't you babe? I mean all this for me baby? " Michael said as he grinned.

"Yes all for you wanna look good for you, now please make me feel good babe I know you want to." Luke moaned from the hotness he was feeling he need some affection and something up on his ass. 

"Ohh baby how can I resist now let's not put all your hard work to waste."

Mikey stripped down to nothing and went to the kitchen and grabbed a few items which made the blond boy whine loudly.

"Still so pretty babe can't wait make you feel so good but first lets have some fun." 

The blonde nodded and moaned loudly awaiting what Michael will do to him. The red haired boy slowly pulls down the sexy underwear and squirted some whipped cream all around Luke's sexy hard angry cock and hole.

"Ohh Shit Lukey look at you all creamed up. Do you want me to clean you up baby?" 

"Y-yes please mhmm a-and make me feel good!"

The red head smirked as he went right into the boy's thighs and licked it clean as well as sucking up his balls. Luke couldn't help but just moan and let his body be devoured by his sexy predator.

"Ohh fuck! Yeah ohhh god Mikey babe feel so good! Ohh yeah!" 

"You taste so good baby I will make you feel even better."

After licking up all the cream around Luke's hard member he finally went in straight for the angry cock of the blond boy earning him a loud high pitched moans which sounds like porn.

"Ohh my god!" Luke moaned like a pornstar.

Michael pulled off slightly. "Shit baby hearing your moan like that beats the best pornstars to ever exist." As Michael continued to suck Luke's cock.

"M-Mikey b-babe I-If y-ou don't stop I-I'm g-gonna ohh f-fuck." Was all the blond said as ripes of hot cum went down Michael throat. 

The red head swallowed everything not wasting a single drop of cum and pulled of the sensitive cock.

"Mhmm baby that was amazing!"  
Luke panted as he got one of the best orgasms in his life reminding him of his time with Calum. 

"Shit that was so hot p-please do m-more fuck!" 

As Michael couldn't help but grin at the blonde he would give him more. Lots more. He leaned down capturing the blondes lips in a kiss before grabbing the next item which was a candy cane. Luke watched with hooded eyes as Michael unwrapped the sticky sweet treat slowly feeding it into his mouth. His sinful cherry red lips wrapped around it pushing into his mouth. Luke's jaw dropped in an obscene moan which turned into a squeal as he lookeddown to see Michael sucking the tip of his cock while pushing the candy cane into his hole. He moaned while grabbing at the carpet arching his back.

"Oh Yes Michael! Fuck." Luke moaned squeezing his eyes shut.

As he did that he felt two cold slick items being placed on his nipples. Slowly blinking open his eyes he bit his lip as he saw the cherries resting atop his perky nipples. Michael has abandoned his cock in favor of lapping at his hole tasting the minty ness and flavor of Luke. In his opinion it was an excellent combination.

"God Luke you taste so good baby. So amazing and you look so fucking gorgeous babe." He slid his hands up the fuzzy thigh high socks before placing his palms flat against his thighs spreading them apart. He greedily lapped at the skin there making Luke tilt his head back while still aware of the cherries. "All clean and smooth baby." 

Luke bit his lip his breathing harsh as a blush tinted his cheeks. Michael looked up at his from where he had started to lick and kiss his way up eating chocolates off of his skin. Luke blinked because when did those get there? He enjoyed the feeling none the less leaning up to hiss said boy quickly sharing some of the sweet chocolate. He then dipped down sucking the cherries up and teasing Luke's sticky nipples, to which Luke threaded his fingers into red hair tugging gently. He did it again as Michael groaned against his skin. Using that to his advantage Luke tugged up his head so he could latch his lips onto the side of Michael's neck sucking on the pale skin there tugging at it with his teeth when he was done. 

Michael smiled knowing the hickey portion was done so proof was there. Moving past that he decided now was the time to actually start. "So Luke when I was eating you out I couldn't help but notice you were more open... Why is that baby?" His lips curled in a smirk already knowing the answer. 

"Wanted to make it easier for you..." There was a deep blush adorning his cheeks. 

"Ohh baby how sweet of you." He cooed. Spreading Luke's legs again he grabbed a condom packet before sliding it down his length. Luke bit his lip holding his legs wider in anticipation. 

Michael slowly pushed the head of his cocky into Luke's hole groaning at the warm and tight velvety insides. "You may have prepared yourself baby but this is a bit bigger than these." He held up Luke's hand. 

"I know but I love the way your cock feels. Makes me so full." Luke groaned his breaths stuttering and his eyes squeezed shut. 

He felt so full of Michaels cock and he was barely half way into his hole. Michael pushed into Luke's hole bit by bit until he was pressed against the blonde boys ass. They sat for a moment before Luke nodded and he was pulling out only a bit pushing back in. 

"Ohh FUCK BABE!" Luke screamed 

"S-so f-fuckimg big oh god ! Feels so good baby fuck me more Mikey babe wreck me make me y-yours"

With that Michael fuck the blond boy harder and deeper making Luke a moaning mess. Michael dick was so big its like splitting the blonde in half but he doesn't care because it felt so good.

"SHIT! Oh fuck!" 

"Like my cock Baby? Such a slut are you baby? A cockslut for me?"

"Y-yes I'm a c-cock slut for you babe! Ohh ! Fuck YES!"

Michael pounded the blond boy so deep and hard hitting his prostate dead on. Luke pulls Michael for a deep kiss while holding on tight on the red head and lightly scratching him from the intense please that he was getting.

"O-ohh fuck Mikey babr I'm g-gonna cum baby! Ohh don't fucking stop pound me hard!"

Michael did what the horny blond boy said and pounded him more and harder each trust getting harder and harder .

"Fucking hot baby you like that huh? Being fucked by the Cliffoconda? Shit baby!" Michael groaned in pleasure.

"O-ohh f-fuck! MIKEY!" was all Luke said as he came super hard.

"O-ohh baby fuck ohh shit !" as the red head came hard on the condom.

"W-wow holy shit that was amazing babe" Luke said while he catches his breathe.

Michael pulled out and took off the condom wrapped it and threw it in the bin as he grabbed a well towel from the kitchen and cleaned himself and the hot blond boy.

Michael left after a nice dinner with a smile on his face and a few more hickeys on his neck. Luke smiled and though. He's a great fuck but even better boyfriend material.


End file.
